


Delivering Love

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Len has social anxiety, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Social Anxiety, coldflash - Freeform, idk how it's gonna go but it's gonna be cute, slight AU, slightly slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart is no longer a criminal, he hasn't been one in a long time. But despite his change of ways he still has his issues, which he's always dealt with on his own.<br/>He never thought that love was an option in his life, and he certainly never thought he'd fall in love with his Pizza Delivery Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note Leonard used to be Captain Cold, a while ago though, before the Flash came around, and Barry is The Flash/A pizza delivery man, don't question it.  
> *Edit: As a side note, the text in italics is Len having a flashback as an fwi

Len stared blankly at the TV as some news reporters were going on about a fire, he only really paid attention when the news reporter on the scene said that the Flash showed up. Len had taken up a small interest in the Flash, the whole metahuman thing was really interesting to him, and Flash was proof that there are really good people out there, something which Len had always had trouble believing due to his crap childhood.

Len ran a hand over his face, trying not to think about his past. He didn't need to think about that right now, he had enough crap to deal with. He did  _not_ need to think about his crap dad and crap childhood and all the crap that came with it. 

Len groaned, pulling himself off the couch, he was going to need alcohol to deal with this.

_Lisa was crying, her mother never came home the night before, which isn't like her. Len had a feeling she was never gonna come back. She had threatened to leave multiple times, but he always thought she would take Lisa with her. Len ran a hand over his face, she was his responsibility now. He was all she had. And she was all he had._

Len drained the last of his beer and set it down on the table beside the couch, grabbing up the phone, dialing his favorite pizza place.

"Cheesey Pizza Place, how can I help you?" A gentle male voice asked.

"I'd like a gluten free, cheese pepperoni pizza. Five pepperoni's only and easy on the cheese, fresh tomato sauce only." Len replied, his tone wavering towards threatening so he decided to add. "Please, thank you."

There was a long silence on the other end and Len began to worry that he scared the kid off.

Finally the voice returned. "Okay, name and address please?"

Len told the man his name and address then hung up, turning back to his TV, pulling up _Netflix_ and selecting  _Prison Break_.

He wasn't even fifteen minutes into the episode when the doorbell rang, he hauled himself off the couch and made his way to the door, slightly surprised when he found a younger looking man with soft brown hair and gentle eyes wearing a bright red t-shirt with big black letters spelling out "Cheesey Pizza Place" and a matching baseball cap. In his hand he held a pizza box. 

"Are you Leonard Snart?" The man asked, holding out the pizza box.

"Uh..." Len cleared his throat, taking the pizza box. "Y-yeah. Yeah I am."

"Great, that'd be twenty bucks, could you sign here?" The man said so fast that it made Len dizzy enough to actually stumble backwards slightly.

"Woah," The man said, quickly extending a hand and placing it on Len's shoulder to steady him. "You okay?"

Len nodded slowly. "You just talk real fast, kid."

"I'm twenty seven actually." The man corrected, a small smile teasing at his lips.

"Still younger than me, kid." Len felt a smile creeping onto his own face. "Where do I need to sign, kid?"

"The name's Barry." The man said, holding out a clipboard. "Sign on the dotted line, please."

"Okay, Barry." Len took the pen and clipboard from him and signed his name before returning it to Barry. "You said twenty bucks, right?"

Barry nodded. "Yup."

Len pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed Barry thirty bucks. "Delivery boys get tips, right?"

Barry grinned, taking the money. "Thank you, enjoy your pizza."

"I will, see you around, kid." Len said before shutting the door and heading back to the couch to continue watching  _Prison Break_ and eat his pizza, truly having no clue how soon he would actually be seeing Barry again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to note right away that in this chapter's flashback there is verbal abuse and a tad bit of hinting at physical abuse. I just wanted to let you guys know that incase of triggers, the flashback is in all italics, so it is possible to skip it and just enjoy the cute of the rest of the chapter.

Len groaned, staring at the flat tire on his car, it was just his luck for something like this to happen to him. He had already used his spare tire and there was no cell phone reception because he was in the middle of fucking  _nowhere_. 

Len ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath, throwing a fit wouldn't get him anywhere. He made his way back to the driver's seat to sit and wait, eventually someone would drive by this way. he'd just have to wait it out. Opening the door and sliding in, he flicked on the blinking lights before shutting the door, locking it-out of habit from a bad memory.

_"Dammit Leonard! Can't you do_ anything _?!" An angry Lewis Snart yelled, storming into the living room._

_Len sunk deeper into the couch, wishing that he could just disappear._

_"Are you trying to hide from me, boy?!" Lewis growled, storming towards Len. "Now stand up and stop acting like such a fucking coward!"_

_Len gulped slightly, slowly standing up, still avoiding his father's eyes._

_Lewis scowled, grabbing Len's chin and forcing Len to look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

_"S-sorry, da-_ sir _." Len said quickly, he could smell the alcohol in his father's breath._

_"Now tell me, what did you do wrong, boy?" Lewis demanded, not letting go of Len's chin._

_Len racked his brains, trying to remember what he could've done to enrage his father this time._

_"The_ car,  _you idiot! You left the fucking car unlocked! And some bastard musta hot wired it and took off!" Lewis yelled, letting go of Len's chin and raising his hand to-_

Len was startled out of his thoughts by some kid knocking on the window to his car. Len glanced out his window, he _recognized_ that kid, that was the kid who delivered his pizza the night before. 

Len rolled down his window. "Can I help you, kid?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could help you? I noticed that you've got a flat." The kid,- _Barry_ , if Len remembered correctly, stared at him for a bit. "Have we met before?"

Len tilted his head slightly. "Yeah, I'm Leonard Snart, you delivered a pizza to me last night, gluten free cheese-"

"Five pepperoni, fresh tomato sauce and easy on the cheese." Barry said, grinning slightly. "Yeah, I remember you. Uh, I've got a spare tire in the trunk of my car, you can have it if you want."

"I can't take that from you, what if you get a flat?" Len said, raising an eyebrow.

Barry shrugged. "I actually rarely drive. It's not even my car- it's a long story. But anyways, you want the spare or not?"

Len bit his lip, thinking for a bit before finally saying. "Yeah, thanks kid."

Len opened the door to his car when Barry stepped back to a simple grey truck, it definitely didn't seem like the kid's style. Once Barry got the spare tire out of the back of the truck, he stuck around to help Len change the tire, though Len did most of the work.

Finally the flat tire was off and the spare one in its place and Len stood up, wiping his hands off on his jeans before picking up the flat tire to put it in his trunk.

"Uh, actually, do you mind if I take it?" Barry asked suddenly, gesturing to the flat tire.

Len glanced down at the tire and back at Barry. "Not at all, uh, it's the least I can do, uh, do you mind if I ask why, though?"

"My friend needs rubber for one of these science things he's doing-" Barry was cut of by his phone buzzing and he pulled it out and glanced at it before tucking it away. "Speaking of my friend, that was him there, I gotta get going..."

"Odd, my phone couldn't get a signal." Len said, lifting the tire into the back of the grey truck.

Barry shrugged. "Different services probably."

"Ah, well, thanks, really kid." Len said, walking back to his car.

"Not a kid." Barry replied with a grin. "And no problem. See you around."

Len chuckled softly as Barry got into the truck. "See you around, kid."  _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who are subscribing, commenting, and kudoing! I always love hearing responses on stuff that I write.   
> Peace, <3

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as something that was gonna be a short fic. But once I got writing it I knew it wasn't gonna be a one shot. So I hope you stick around for the adventure that this fic shall be.  
> Peace, <3


End file.
